How Very Easy It Would Be
by Greenninja77
Summary: A short, unedited story I wrote to get some angst out of my system. Dean W/OC. Warning: Major character death. Rated T for minor language.


**First of all, if you're reading Girl in Place of an Angel, ****_there will be an update soon_****. There's been a lot of things going on right now and I've just haven't been having time to write, but enough of that. I wrote this story because I had this sudden urge to write angst with my OC and I didn't want it to affect my main story so this was born. Yeah, and in case you missed it, there is a warning for ****_major character death_****, so please do not read if this is a trigger for you. Other than that, enjoy!**

"COME BACK, BITCH," I heard the demon roar from somewhere behind me. It had been Sam's idea to split up so we'd have somewhat of an even match against the roomful of black-eyed bastards. Dean hated the idea– his younger brother had to practically drag him away from me long enough to get into position. I ducked into an alley, letting out a quick sigh of relief when I locked eyes with the unmistakably tall Winchester, demon knife ready in hand. As soon as black-eyes raced around the corner, Sam tackled him to the ground and plunged the knife deep into his chest. A burst of white light and we were moving again. Dean had taken the other side of the building, even though most of them went for me right away, anyways. Right away, I knew something was wrong. There were no bodies, no signs of a fight– there were no signs of _anything_. I exchanged a worried glance with Sam, my eyes widening when a scream pierced the air. Instinct, reflex, I don't know how, but suddenly I was sprinting towards Dean's voice. A sickening feeling spread through my stomach as I turned the corner and saw him crumpled on the ground. The demon stood over him, knife ready at Dean's throat. "Christo!" I screamed, desperate to get him away from Dean long enough to take him out. His head snapped towards me, eyes glimmering black as he grinned devilishly. "See you in Hell," he sneered down at Dean as black smoke spouted from his mouth. The body he was possessing fell to the ground, already dead from previous wounds. I ran over to Dean, water seeping through my clothes as I kneeled down next to him and the light mist turned to rain. "Ashley?" He gasped for breathe as blood started to pool by his side. "Yeah," I cradled his cheek, "Yeah, I'm here, Dean."

"It hurts."

"What hurts? Tell me, Dean– tell me so I can fix it."

"My... My chest." I carefully peeled back his shredded shirt, my heart sinking as I saw the huge, bloody gash across his chest. He let out a pained groan as I pressed my hand against it to try and stop the bleeding, "We have to take you to a hospital, you're bleeding pretty bad, Dean." I heard footsteps trot up behind me, "Hey guys we have to– oh god," Sam's voice went quiet as he saw Dean. "Sam, help me move him."

"Ashley, I don't know if we should–"

"Just help me, Sam!" He walked over to the other side of Dean, looping his arm around his neck. I did the same and we pulled him up off the ground. Dean hissed in pain and clenched his teeth together. He tried to stand on his feet, crying out in pain when he tried to hold his weight. I staggered as he leaned back against me with his full weight, causing Sam to pull him off me an lower him back onto the ground. "Ashley, we can't carry him."

"What if we–"

"Ashley," Sam's eyes filled with tears, "He's not gonna make it even if we could get him back to the car."

"Angel," Dean croaked and I kneeled back down next to him, gently stroking his cheek with my thumb. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay, Dean."

"Sam's... Sammy's right. I'm not gonna..." He trailed off and my eyes welled up with tears. "You're not gonna die– you can't die, Dean."

"I... Love you."

"You're not dying! I need you, Dean. Dean... please, don't go." I was sobbing now as I held his hand against my cheek. "You'll... Be fine. Take care... Of Sammy for me... I love you."

"Dean, no. God, please, no. You can't leave me, please. What am I supposed to do? I'll miss you."

"I know... Angel." I dropped my head against his, looking into his fading green eyes, "I-I love you." He smiled weakly, "I know." I pressed my lips against his one last time, tasting salty tears and metallic blood. Sam came and kneeled down on the other side of him, tears streaking his face. "Keep an eye... on Ashley for me, little brother. And no... Hitting on her." Sam let out a sad, bitter laugh, "Jerk." Dean smiled, "Bitch." His head started to fall and his eyes closed as he let out one last breathe. I didn't know what else to do, so I cried. I sobbed until Sam pulled me away, wrapping his arms around me as he tried to comfort me. "What am I supposed to do?" I moaned against his chest. He never answered. So when we walked back to the car, I pulled the pistol from the back of my belt and cocked it back. Sam spun around as he heard the click, eyes widening as I pressed the tip just under my chin. The metal didn't feel cold as I was expecting, but rather warm and welcoming as my fingers curled around it. I could just pull the trigger and be with Dean again– and how very easy it would be to pull that trigger.


End file.
